leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
1950
1949 1950 1951 Events * McCarran Act (Internal Security Act (ISA) of 1950, 64 Stat. 987 (1950)) passed by U.S. Congress to authorize the government to exclude, expel, detain and supervise aliens as well as deny U.S. passports to members of communist organizations. * Club Med founded by Gerard Blitz. * First article about LSD published in American Psychiatric Journal. * China's population is 551.96 million. * Henry A. Landsberger coins the term Hawthorne Effect. * Katya Zhdanov, granddaughter of Stalin, is born. * Walter Cronkite is hired by CBS. Timeline January * January 25: Federal Hourly Minimum Wage is raised from $.40 to $0.75 an hour, and coverage is extended to include the air transport industry. * January 31: Dr. Robert S. Stone (UC San Francisco) publishes a 9 page scientific paper that argued that radiation testing on humans was necessary and ethical to determine the biological effects of exposure: "Irradiation of human subjects as a medical experiment." Department of Defense, NEPA Medical Advisory Committee. ACHRE no. NARA 070794-A. February * February 7: United States recognizes the French controlled government of Emperor Bao Dai as the government of Vietnam. The Soviet Union and People's republic of China had already recognized Ho Chi Minh's Democratic Republic of Vietnam in January. * February 9: In n a speech to the Republican Women's Club at the McClure Hotel in Wheeling, West Virginia, Republican U.S. Senator Joseph McCarthy accuses the United States Department of State of being filled with 205 Communists and claims to have a list of 57 names. * February 16: France requests U.S. aid for its anti-communist colonial war in Indochina. March * March 1: Klaus Fuchs is convicted of espionage for Soviet Union. * March 7: Member of the Iranian Shi'a fundamentalist Fedayan e-Islam (Devotees of Islam) assassinates Iranian Prime Minister Gen. Ali Razmara in the Cental Miosque in Tehran. * March 14: Iranian majles votes to nationalize the Iranian oil industry, which was until then largely foreign (British) owned. April * April: Chinese Ministry of Health issues regulations severely limiting access to contraception, abortion and sterilization by female communist party and military cadres. * April: National Security Council (NSC) 68 reiterates objective in National Security Council (NSC) 20/4 of eliminating the Soviet Union as rival to U.S. global hegemony. * April 27: Britain formally recognizes Israel. May * May: Chinese Ministry of Health issues regulations severely limiting access to contraception, abortion and sterilization by women in China. Abortion is outlawed. No woman could receive sterilization unless she was 35 or older, had 6 or more children, and one of her children was aged 10 or older. * May 9: United States agrees to seb=nd economic and military aide to support the French anti-communist colonial war in Indochina, beginning with a grant of $10 million. * May 9: Scientology founder L. Ron Hubbard publishes "Dianetics," which becomes a bestseller. * May 10: The Washington Post' carries front page article reporting that 2 former Communist Party members, Paul and Sylvia Crouch testifiued that J. Robert Openheimer had once hosted a Communist Party meeting in his home in Berkeley, California. * May 30: Jimmin Kekki Taikai or Popular Action Rally in Tokyo at the Imperial Palace Plaza. June * June 25: The Korean War officially starts as North Korea invades South Korea, capturing Seoul the next day. On June 27, the United Nations Security Council approves the use of force against the aggressor nation. July * July: Former Iron Guardist Viorel Trifa arrives in New York as a displaced person and then moves to Cleveland, Ohio. * July 6: Germany shrinks and all of Poland transfers west as the German Democratic Republic agrees to accept the Oder-Niesse boundary with Poland. * July 13: United States Air Force begins area bombing of North Korea with an air strike on the city of Wonson. * July 25: 500 Korean villagers evacuated by U.S. troops from Im Gae Ri and Joo Gok Ri. * Jult 26: 500 Korean villagers evacuated by U.S. troops from Im Gae Ri and Joo Gok Ri stopped and ordered on railroad tracks. They are then straffed by U.S. aircraft, killing 150, after which they flee into twin railroad tunnels. Small arms fire directed into the tunnels then kills another 60-300. September * September 15: United Nations (American) military forces are victorious in an amphibious assault at Inchon. Seoul is liberated on October 7. Under General Douglas MacArthur, U.N forces push far north, antagonizing the Chinese government. November * November 5: U.S. B-29 aerial bombardment of Korean town of Kanggye with 170 tons of incendiary bombs: 65% of the built up area of the town is destroyed. * Novembet 8: U.S. B-29 aerial bombardment of Korean city of Sinuiju with 500 tons of incendiary bombs: 60% of the built up area of the town is destroyed. * November 25: The People's Republic of China enters the Korean War by sending an army of volunteers to fight with the North Korean Army. December * December 13: Tom Vilsack is born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.